Unlimited Perfection - Le Berceau de l'Aube Nouvelle
by Ygrec
Summary: Mon pouce effleure la joue d'une lumière fatiguée. Mon geste né des ténèbres épousait avec une justesse terrifiante la peau délicate de l'éclatant Grenat. Un souffle d'Aube Nouvelle vivait lorsque je touchais son être ; je n'avais jamais eu autant l'impression d'avoir ma place dans un monde que dans celui de Jude. OS, Kido x Fudo, Lordess Ananda Teenorag


Yo ! Alors alors, je me remets émotionnellement de la fin de VI, et vous ? xD

Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un message, c'est génial, et je devrai continuer de répondre à ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas fait dans les prochains jours. Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à avoir laissé un avis, je suis sincèrement heureuse de savoir que ça vous a autant plu !

 **Guest** : Erreur réparée, la fiction est désormais M ! Mais si tu n'aimes pas les lemons, je ne comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté de le lire avant. J'ignorais que quelqu'un puisse prendre autant de temps à comprendre qu'il lit un lemon...!

 **Bref, pour ce qui est de cette fiction, vous devez savoir qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de fanfic de la fanfic de Lordess Ananda Teenorag, Unlimited Perfection. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu je vous le conseille avant de lire cette fiction !**  
 **Attention aux confusions aussi ! Ceci n'est pas la suite de Unlimited Perfection, n'ayant aucun droit ni pouvoir (bien heureusement) sur le scénario de base. Il s'agit d'une histoire parallèle au Two Shot d'Ananda.**

La dernière scène est particulière alors je vous en reparlerai en bas, mais ne considérez pas cet OS comme la suite de Unlimited Perfection ! :)

Pour le rating, j'étais un peu partagée. Je pense le mettre en T mais dîtes-moi si vous songez qu'un rating M s'impose !

Bref, je vous laisse voir maintenant. Je vous retrouve en bas pour un petit sondage et quelques infos sup.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **...**

 **Sherleyton**

 **-Nuit à tendances nuageuses, dues à l'anti-cyclone nord-**

 **...**

* * *

La nuit gagnait la ville, et enfin, triomphait sur la lumière qui avait régné à son heure. Elle se débattait faiblement, brillant de ci de là, le long des rues, sur les enseignes de bar. Cet échange des rôles, cette danse de l'équinoxe, ce ballet cyclique du jour et de la nuit, de l'Ombre et de la Lumière, me fascinaient.

《Boss, l'Homme Grenouille est arrivé.》

Je me tourne vers le serveur qui m'annonce la nouvelle et hoche vaguement la tête.

 _Comment pourrai-je l'ignorer, alors que je suis son Ombre ?_

Je l'ai vu arriver, celui que mes imbéciles et sarcastiques employés surnommaient l'Homme Grenouille. Avaient-ils seulement compris qui il était ? Probablement, mais ils s'en fichaient.

(Je suis toujours à la fois emmerdé et fier de leur insolence, à mes gars.)

Je quitte mon observatoire, au second étage du Sherleyton, dans un débarras qui servait de chambre de garde, bureau, local à vélo (?!) ou de salle de stockage. Tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans cet endroit m'avait toujours rendu perplexe –les objets perdus du monde entier semblaient se donner rendez-vous ici.

Je descendais les escaliers noirs, pénétrais dans la bulle sonore de mon lounge branché, me délectais discrètement de son succès. Les aisés d'Inazuma venaient dépenser leurs sous et leurs informations ici : je donnais une prime à mes employés pour toute info ramassée jugée utile pour mon boulot personnel.

L'Oeil de Grenat était de l'autre côté. Et cet espace entre nous semblait se distordre sous l'effet d'un pouvoir invisible, indicible.

(Il m'a vu.)

Nos regards se croisèrent, ou plutôt, il avait posé ses verres lumineux sur mon visage d'Ombre. Tel un héros qui cache son costume sous sa chemise, Jude Sharp cachait ses Grenats de vérité derrière un vert d'Espoir.

 _Un Espoir Bouclier, qui le sauve toujours de tout..._

Le Grand Ministre rejoignit la table des Noms du Conseil, un peu en retrait. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Caleb Stonewall n'existait pas. N'existait plus. On ne l'appelait que par sa fonction. Il était l'Ombre du Grand Ministre, pour les corrompus du gouvernement, Boss ici, au Sherleyton.

Caleb seulement pour Jude.

 _... Sauf de lui-même._

《...et le Décret 146 ?》

L'Ombre s'était glissée auprès de son Ministre, aussi discrète que présente. Le Conseil se tendait : les corrompus savaient le pouvoir de leur dignitaire, et le craignaient tout en l'enviant. Ils craignaient aussi son Ombre, car l'Ombre d'un tel homme ne peut être que -y avait-il seulement un mot pour le décrir ? Froide, glaciale, comme un souffle de mort qui surplombe le reste. Ce n'était pas une ombre. C'était l'Ombre.

(Je me sens un peu Baba en pensant ce genre de chose).

《Messieurs, pas de précipitation.》disait calmement le Grand Sharp.

《Nous ne nous précipitons guère, Grand Ministre. Vous seul répondez hâtivement non, alors qu'il s'agit d'un projet tout à fait solide.》répliqua lourdement un des hommes.

Son ton était poli mais sa voix crachait son mépris. Jude, ne dis rien. L'Ombre montre ses crocs pour toi.

 _L'Ombre veille..._

《Nos fonds ne financeront pas le barrage de Willet Crick.》

Une décharge de glace figea les échines courbées de fourberie des Ministres. L'Ombre du Grenat irradiait de rage. On la sentait si lourde, si perpétuelle. Les employés du lounge restaient attentifs à la scène. Jude Sharp avait dit non.

《Ces fonds servent à soutenir les orphelinats touchés par l'inflation du prix du riz. Le reste restaurera les écoles de la ville nord, qui tombent en ruines.》

Un verre à whisky s'abat violemment sur la table, et ni le Grenat ni son Ombre ne tressaillissent.

《Votre vertu vous perdra.》gronda un des vieux Ministres.

L'Ombre attendait la répartie de son Grenat.

《Veillez, à ce qu'elle vous perde pas, par erreur.》

L'aura insupportablement noire de ma colère s'intensifia, pour souligner les dires de la Lumière Rouge de ce monde. Le vieux prit peur. L'Ombre et Jude Sharp avaient le même désir: dévorer. Dévorer les maux du monde, les blessures du temps, dévorer les péchés des âmes, eux dont le besoin de justice, se contemplait dans les yeux, se complétait dans leurs coeur.

Le Ministre lésé se leva, bondissant presque, outré mais trop effrayé pour prétendre davantage, et quitta le lounge. Le reste du Conseil suivit bientôt sa route, marmonnant que ce décret devait passer, coûte que coûte.

《Je suis fier de toi, petit Jude.》

Le Grand Ministre serait toujours le petit Jude de son Ombre.

《Ils ont investi dans le barrage, et maintenant, tentent de se le faire racheter avec les caisses gouvernementales, par décret.》expliqua calmement le Grand Ministre alors qu'un de mes hommes lui apportait un vin d'excellence.

《Et ils ne supposent même pas que tu les en empêcheras ?》

《Je n'aurai bientôt plus ce pouvoir.》

Je le sens aussi. Le Grand Ministre de la Pureté avait l'air des martyrs, l'air de ceux qu'on abat parce qu'ils se débattent. Il sentait la solitude, les cendres de la certitude.

 _Jude, j'ai compris ce que voient tes yeux. Je donnerai à l'Ere Nouvelle ta magnifique vision des choses._

Jude Sharp était la cible du Conseil.

* * *

 **...**

 **Palais de l'Ina-lysée**

 **Après-midi estival et air de grande qualité sur la ville**

 **...**

* * *

《Il fait beau, dehors.》

《Sans doute.》

《Le ciel est bleu, sans un nuage.》

《Oui.》

《Et une brise balaye les arbres.》

《Hmm.》

Oeil de Grenat, ne reste pas dans l'ombre. Ça, c'est ma place. La tienne, est dans la lumière et plus tu seras brillant, et plus je serai fort pour toi.

《Tu devrais sortir un peu, petit Jude.》

《Je n'ai pas le temps.》

Les dossiers s'égrenaient sur le bureau de l'admirable Ministre, attendant d'être consultés. Le Conseil, corrompu, lui soumettait un nombre inhumain de proposition de loi, de décret, de projet. Ils espéraient que quelque chose lui échappe, que les dévoreuses vertes laisseraient passer un détail et que le Grand Sharp validerait par inadvertance un décret pour leur profit. Ensuite, ils auraient de quoi mettre fin à sa carrière.

Jude savait tout cela, c'est pourquoi il passait autant de temps à travailler.

 _Je sais que tu te bas, Jude, que ces dossiers sont des tirs de bombardiers et que ta seule armes est ta signature..._

《Je continue de croire que tu devrais sortir prendre l'air.》

《Je n'ai pas le temps.》

 _... mais tu ne gagneras pas cette guerre, Jude._

Oeil de Grenat, ne sacrifie pas ton humanité. Le droit fondamental que tu défends si bien, ce droit au bonheur, devrait s'appliquer à toi aussi, Grenat de Lumière.

Ce bureau couvert de dossier... J'aimerai y mettre feu.

《Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?》

(Une vie humaine est trop courte, beaucoup trop courte, tu ne dois pas laisser passer ça.)

(Je veux être mieux qu'une ombre, que l'Ombre, je veux...)

Je venais de m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Jude, et j'avais saisi un dossier pour le feuilleter.

《Là-dedans ils disent "intérêt fondamental" et plus loin "prendra ses fonds dans le trésor social".》

《De quoi ça parle ?》

《J'en sais rien moi. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ça fait partie des dossiers à brûler.》

Le mince sourire qui traversa le visage du petit Jude me fit l'effet d'une pluie de météores, de lumière. Je jettai le dossier par terre.

(... t'aider.)

Je pris un autre dossier, que je feuilletai encore, pour trouver de quoi prouver son illégitimité. Jude remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et posa son coude sur ma cuisse, par réflexe.

(Je serai le piédestal de ta grandeur, Jude Sharp.)

* * *

 **...**

 **Sherleyton**

 **Nuit, brouillard, voile nuageux sur l'est du pays**

 **...**

* * *

Jude Sharp faisait attention où il mettait les pieds, ça me faisait rire. Ça me faisait penser qu'en effet il était terriblement humain.

( Bien trop pour ce qu'il voulait faire de son existence...)

《Quel est cet endroit ?》

《Un refuge.》

Je conçois que cet endroit appartienne à tout le monde. Ce débarras à l'étage du Sherleyton est peut-être à mon nom sur les papiers, mais c'est un abris pour tout le monde dans cette ville. Un refuge universel.

《J'ai un appartement à l'Ina-lysée.》

Grenat de l'Ere Nouvelle, tu ne vois donc pas ?

Cet endroit est comme ton coeur, sombre et fatigué, mais pur et généreux. L'or des ornements de ton palais ne vaut pas la poussière sur le parquet de ce refuge. La lumière blanche et cruelle du Conseil ne vaut pas l'ombre réconfortante et chaleureuse de cet endroit.

Celui que l'Ombre protège ne peut être que la foi de ce monde, sa droiture et sa pureté. Son coeur doit se reposer.

《Cet endroit est un refuge car personne ne peut rien y voir. Ces ténèbres protègent la faiblesse, la peur, le doute.》

 _Protègent l'humanité d'un être._

Jude semblait saisir de quoi je parlais, mais refusait toujours de se laisser aller. Tant qu'il porterait ces lunettes, les lunettes qui faisaient de lui le Grand Ministre Sharp, l'homme que rien n'ébranle. Tant qu'il les porterait, il garderait la tête haute.

 _...Protègent ton humanité, Jude Sharp._

Je lui retirai ces verres, ces guillotines à sentiments. Elles aspiraient ce qui tentait de le blesser, mais se nourrissaient aussi de ses propres émotions -c'était le prix à payer. Le pouvoir ne donne rien sans prendre.

 _L'Ombre que je suis tremble devant la lumière de ta Vérité, tremble devant ta Grandeur..._

Jude Sharp avait des yeux de sang.

Je n'avais jamais trouvé ce regard sanguinaire, fou, furieusement violent. Tout ce qui m'avait toujours frappé dans ces Grenats, c'était la lumière qui s'en dégageait, l'insolente innocence de vertu. Jusque-là, je n'avais toujours vu qu'une chose dans le regard de mes cibles : le regret et la haine.

Les Grenats du Ministre n'exprimaient qu'une chose, une chose que je n'avais jamais pensé s'exprimer chez un autre que moi : le besoin inconsolable de justice.

 _... tremble devant tes yeux._

《Je suis l'Ombre qui souligne tes pas, l'Ombre qui soutient tes bras.》

 _Je peux être l'Ombre d'une épaule qui recueille ta tête._

《Tu dois porter toute la Lumière de l'Ere Nouvelle, l'Ere du bonheur, de la liberté. Il n'y a pas de place pour de l'ombre dans ces mots.》

Mon pouce effleure la joue d'une lumière fatiguée. Mon geste né des ténèbres épousait avec une justesse terrifiante la peau délicate de l'éclatant Grenat. Un souffle d'Ere Nouvelle vivait lorsque je touchais son être. Il désirait ce monde de pureté et de lumière de tout son corps, et l'Ombre que j'étais brûlait à son contact.

Je n'avais jamais eu autant l'impression d'avoir ma place dans un monde que dans celui de Jude.

《Laisse-moi accueillir l'obscurité de ton humanité.》

 _Je veux sauver cette partie de toi..._

Grenat de Vérité, laisse-moi prendre ce que tu cherches à détruire. Il n'y a pas de Lumière sans Ombre, il n'y a pas de toi sans moi. Donne-moi les ténèbres qui te dévorent, je te donnerai toute ma lumière. Je veillerai sur cette innocence, cette faiblesse. Je veillerai sur ta nature humaine, je veillerai à ce que rien ne puisse atteindre ta magnifique condition.

 _...Je veux que le monde que tu espères naisse de ton humanité._

(Ce sera la plus belle de toutes les Ères.)

 _Je veux me battre pour la fondation de cet Empire, pour l'édification de ton monde. Car s'il est comme toi, ce monde ne peut être que merveilleux._

《Caleb.》

Le petit Jude, fondateur de tous mes espoirs, sourit tristement. Il posa son menton sur mon épaule, colla sa tempe à la mienne. Il s'appuyait contre moi, lourdement, saisissant le tissu brut de ma veste. Je sentais soudain le poids de toute une vie dans le creux de mes épaules, le poids insupportable d'une trop belle humanité.

Comment Jude pouvait-il vivre avec cette masse sur le dos, sur le coeur ? Je serrai les dents et posait légèrement ma main dans son dos. Je n'osais pas le prendre trop fort contre moi, de peur que la rage destructrice et protectrice de mon Ombre ne le blesse. Cette lumière était parfaitement imparfaite. L'Homme dans sa splendeur.

《Je veux un monde meilleur.》

 _Un monde aussi bon et humain que toi..._

《Mais je veux une place pour toi aussi, dans ce monde.》

Ce chuchotement, j'étais heureux d'être le seul à l'entendre.

《N'oublie pas que je suis l'Ombre de ta Lumière. J'édifierai ton monde.》

《Caleb.》

《Hm ?》

《Dans ce monde nouveau, nous ne ferons qu'un. Tu le sais ?》

 _Je le sais, Jude, ma très chère vérité, je le sais et le désir. Faire ce monde pour toi, avec toi._

* * *

 **...**

 **Ruelle des Alouettes**

 **Dernière nuit, le vent souffle à 90 km/h au nord**

 **...**

* * *

《 ** _J'ai perdu ma place._** 》

Le Grand Ministre, déclaré corrompu.

Après tant d'efforts pour instaurer la paix, le plus Grand Ministre de tous les temps était renversé par le Conseil des Ministres. Les preuves du projet, Unlimited Perfection, avaient été dévoilées et utilisées contre lui, Jude Sharp avait rendu la clé du palais et à la sortie, l'illustre Grenat avait été pris au piège. Attaqué, lâchement.

Les salauds ont profité de mon départ en mission pour le détruire.

(Les salauds, les connards, les... FILS DE PUTE !)

Mon aura de fureur les balaya, ces assassins de seconde zone, ces crevards dont l'âme se prostituait.

 _Osez toucher au Grenat de l'Ere Nouvelle, osez et vous périrez de ma main !_

Ma dévoreuse de pêchers grondait, impatiente. N'avait qu'une envie, déchirer la chair de ces traîtres à leur sang, de ces humains perfides. Mon arme fétiche était assoiffée de perfidies, elle les broyait sans pitié. La seule folie qui la guidait était sa soif d'horreur.

Ces putains de connards allaient payer pour cet affront.

(Je compte les faire brûler dans les entrailles de ma dévoreuse, tirer en plein dans leurs cœurs pourris des balles forgées au Purgatoire.)

Ma rage telle une onde de choc repoussa les assassins, brisa leurs os. Ils se tordaient de douleur dans la ruelle même où ils avaient pensé mettre fin à la plus belle vie du monde. L'un se redressa, saisit son flingue en tremblant.

《C'est Caleb Stonewall, l'Assassin de l'Ombre ! Il est en vie..!》

 _Ceux qui voient mon visage..._

Sa balle à lui, faible, frôle ma joue, et deux balles de ma purgeuse se logent dans son cerveau de vendu ; les autres surent qu'ils avaient signé leur arrêt de mort. Je m'approche du second, il me fixe de ses yeux du vice : la rage s'empare de mon corps, écrase sa nuque contre le sol.

 _... Ne survivent jamais._

J'ai massacré ces corps sous les yeux de la lumière de l'Ere Nouvelle. J'ai broyé leurs os, fou de colère, écrasé leurs entrailles, laissé leur sang gicler sur mon visage.

《Caleb...》

Sa voix tremblait d'innocence.

《Je suis désolé.》

Je ne voulais pas t'éclabousser de ce sang ; je voulais sauvegarder ta blancheur, ta grandeur immaculée, et j'ai tué ces hommes devant toi.

 _Ne t'approche pas, ou je vais te salir._

L'Ombre que je suis tremble de désœuvrement. Comme au dernier acte d'une pièce sanguinaire, je restais immobile dans le carnage. Je ne voulais pas offrir ce spectacle de chair et d'os à l'être qui rêvait d'une Ère de Pureté.

《Je suis... Désolé...》

Je me sentais moins qu'une ombre ordinaire, terrassé par la rage et la désolation. J'avais échoué à être l'Ombre du Dignitaire de l'Ere Nouvelle, j'avais échoué à porter la destinée qu'il n'aurait pu assumer. Et l'Ombre devenait folle de douleur à cette idée. Mes bottes trempaient dans le sang.

 _Jude, je suis..._

《Caleb, viens avec moi. Il faut partir.》

Je l'observe enfin, l'humain qui m'est précieux, la Lumière de ce monde pourri, le Grenat de la Vérité. Il a l'arcade sourcilière enflée, ouverte, et saigne.

(Ces connards l'ont frappé.)

《Ils sauront que c'est moi qui ait fait ça. Ils sauront que l'Assassin de l'Ombre n'est pas mort.》dis-je, perturbant de ma voix frissonnante le calme olympien de cette nuit humanicide dans la ruelle des Alouettes.

《Tout ça n'a plus d'importance.》

J'aurais voulu saisir ce soupir, l'enfermer dans un bocal. Il était comme un crépuscule à un monde meilleur, et je refusais ça.

Oeil de Grenat, tu auras ton Ere Nouvelle, j'y veille. Ne souffle pas la nuit sur ce rêve qui t'est si cher et qui me sonne si juste.

(Tu dois fuir, vivre si tu veux voir l'Aube de ton nouveau monde.)

《Allons au refuge.》

* * *

 **...**

 **Sherleyton - Le refuge**

 **Dernière nuit, anticyclone en formation au sud**

 **...**

* * *

《Aïe ! Ça PIQUE putain !》

《Reste poli, l' _Ombre_.》

Il me soignait. Cette ridicule coupure que m'avait coûtée mon inadvertance dans la précipitation. Je surveillais les gamins Seishins lorsque j'avais senti l'appel à l'aide de l'Illustre Sharp, et je m'étais précipité. J'avais peur, la peur au ventre que celui qui voulait une aube meilleure périsse, soit pris par les crocs jaunes des corrompus, ces chacals, soit déchiré.

Jude, personne n'aurait dû...

(... ne serait-ce que te frôler.)

《Caleb, je...》

《Quoi ?》

Deux étendues rouge sang me fixaient alors que les doigts du dignitaire soignaient ma ridicule coupure. Il avait l'air triste, épuisé, mais quoi de plus normal ? Il venait de perdre son pouvoir.

 _Petit Jude, si je pouvais te faire sourire, je le ferai. Dis-moi juste quoi dire, quoi faire, laisse ton Ombre te bercer un peu, t'offrir un oasis._

 _Un instant de douceur._

(L'Ombre peut-elle faire preuve de douceur ?)

(...)

(Je le souhaite tellement.)

《Ce sont... ce sont les sentiments. Ce sont eux, la clé de notre délivrance. Toi, et ta franchise qui ne connaît aucun artifice… tu as dû le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?》

《Jude, ne fais pas de moi un gentil. Je suis un malfrat. Un criminel. Et aujourd'hui, je suis ton Homme de l'Ombre. Rien de plus.》

Enfin, si je méritais encore ce titre. Jamais mon désir de tout donner au joyau de ce temps et de ce monde n'avait été si fort. Jamais mon désir de le faire sourire, de créer pour lui l'aube dont il rêve, n'avait résonné si intensément en moi.

(Ni mon désir de lui...)

Dans ce cas, pouvais-je encore me prétendre l'Ombre ? Pouvais-je être l'Exécuteur de sa Destiné pour le nouveau monde, alors que mon coeur battait à en briser mes côtes ?

(J'ignorai jusqu'alors avoir un coeur.)

Il pose le coton de désinfectant et frôle la petite blessure du bout des doigts... touche la peau de ma tempe avant de perdre sa main dans l'ombre de mes cheveux.

《Tezcat… est notre dernière chance.》chuchota-t-il dans la pénombre du refuge. 《Contrairement à Bailong, il n'est pas né de leur expérience, mais d'une scission spirituelle. Il ne peut quitter le Sanctuaire, car il n'a pas de consistance humaine stable. Mais, grâce à la vie qu'a vécue son Esprit-Frère… il va pouvoir partager son expérience humaine. Même si ce n'est que pour un temps limité… il peut l'aider à retrouver son humanité.》

Nos regards se croisent, et je comprends que je pourrais mourir pour ces beaux yeux. Je pourrais mourir pour le rouge grenat de ces orbes, pour qu'ils voient le monde de ses rêves.

 _Je mourrai pour apporter à l'Aube Nouvelle le souffle de sa vision rouge rubis._

《Ce qu'il ressent pour lui… est la clé de sa délivrance.》achève l'ancien Grand Ministre, cillant, fatigué.

Sa main glisse contre mon crâne.

(... Et je voudrai plus que cela.)

《Comment sais-tu cela ? 》soufflai-je.

Il sourit, le Coeur de Grenat, il sourit, éreinté par la vie, usé par sa propre humanité. Il brille d'une toute autre lumière, et je crois comprendre, à cet instant, ce qu'il me reste à faire.

《Car c'est ce que je ressens pour toi qui m'a permis de me délivrer.》

Je me fige. Le silence tombe dans le refuge, l'obscurité nous protège maternellement. Jude pose sa tête contre la table, dans ce débarras sombre et poussiéreux. Il la laisse tomber, las, dans les ténèbres de ce refuge qu'est le nôtre, et je n'ai pas le courage de le prendre contre moi.

(J'ai comme besoin de garder les pieds sur terre, en ces heures noires.)

《Jude...》

《Je n'en peux plus, Caleb. Je… je n'ai plus la force. Si tu ne me retiens pas… je vais tomber dans le gouffre de ma solitude.》

Le Grand Ministre Sharp, qui en son temps avait résisté à l'appel du refuge, se laissait aller maintenant. Il cherchait son humanité, persuadé de la trouver quelque par... persuadé de trouver quelque chose au final.

 _Regarde-moi. Je vais te rendre ce que tu m'as confié alors comme un oeuf, et qui maintenant, s'acharne à voler en rond dans sa cage, perd ses plumes en essayant de sortir_.

(Jude Sharp, l'oiseau que je t'offre porte le sentiment le plus humain qui soit...)

《Ca… C-caleb ?!》

Je l'ai embrassé. L'once de lumière en moi, je te la donne, je te la confie tout comme tu me confies ton ombre. Regarde-moi, et vois dans mes yeux le reflet de ta grandeur.

De ton humanité.

《Ferme-la. Tu me fais chier.》

《Tu...》

Un autre baiser, c'est... si bon.

C'est un soulagement, comme si on avait enfin relâché la tension entre nous. Comme si nous avions accepté cette attirance magnétique, et qu'en lâchant prise, nos corps avaient tremblé de bon sens.

Je cherche ton corps, autant que tu cherches le miens, tu m'avises, ton coeur délire, Grenat. Nos bouches se rejoignent comme on reprend sa respiration, comme un acte vital, instinctif.

(Je suis...)

《Tu as accepté une responsabilité. Assume-la.》

Nos soupirs se font écho dans l'obscurité qui nous couve. J'ignorai que faire ce genre de chose puisse provoquer tant de frisson, puisse embraser la poitrine, les entrailles à ce point.

 _Je brûle pour toi, Oeil de Grenat... Tu me consumes... et me consommes._

Il s'agissait de tout ce que je pouvais dire. Jude Sharp, l'inatteignable, l'inébranlable, avait chuchoté au coeur du refuge, son humanité.

(Jude, j'aimerai tellement avoir le cran de répondre à tes sentiments...)

L'Ombre que je suis ne pouvait se le permettre. Tout d'abord, je ne méritais cet amour humain que si je parvenais à créer l'Harmonie dont rêve mon Maître. L'Ombre avait besoin d'une place dans le monde, et seul celui de la Lumière la lui offrait. Je me cambrai contre l'homme qui voulait un monde meilleur, grognai avec lui.

(Reste avec moi, Jude... Reste en moi...》

Et puis, je n'avais définitivement pas le courage.

* * *

 **...**

 **Sherleyton - Le refuge**

 **Dernière nuit, forte chaleur sous les combles**

 **...**

* * *

《Caleb...》

Jude semblait réaliser quelque chose, alors que son corps s'était achevé contre le mien. Faire l'amour avec son Ombre lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Deux yeux magnifiquement rouges qui me fixaient, à présent.

《Caleb...Caleb, je ne puis t'imposer cela… j'ai déjà… à tant de gens… Bailong… tous ces enfants…》

Sa faiblesse soudaine, son bafouillement sonnaient comme le vacillement d'une flamme, et pourtant, je le voyais plus brillant que jamais. Mon corps s'embrasait à cette idée.

《Ose me dire que tu veux me protéger et je t'envoie mon poing dans la tronche. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.》

Une larme de perdition s'évada des Grenats humides de Jude. Je glissais ma main sur cette joue frémissante, mes mains de tueur, mes mains trop habituées à l'acier des dagues et à la matière noire de ma dévoreuse d'âmes.

(Je suis définitivement l'Ombre de cette noble Lumière.)

(Ce que tu es…)

《Caleb, je te le confie. Je te confie… tout ce que j'ai espéré.》

《 … 》

(…ce que tu es beau.)

《 Ne me déçois pas. 》

Trop de choses dépendaient désormais de l'issus de ce combat. Le Dragon Blanc se réveillait, et le cruel monde de la Lumière des Corrompus serait bientôt une réalité.. L'Ombre se pencha pour saisir une fois encore ces lèvres au goût de victoire.

(Que le pouvoir de ton amour me vienne en aide, Jude Sharp...)

...

(... _car je dois faire face à l'Arme Ultime de l'Ere Nouvelle, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir revenir te faire mon rapport._ )

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Rapport nº 6 de l'Homme de l'Ombre**

 **~Celui qui aime~**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Je suis l'Homme de l'Ombre.

Celui qui lira ce rapport saura que je suis vivant. J'ai trop longtemps erré dans les confins de l'Univers, sans trouver mieux à défendre que ce que j'ai défendu à tes côtés, Jude Sharp. Je reviens d'une éternité d'errance ; l'Ombre est de retour, elle veille, sur toi.

C'est vrai aussi mais ça fait trop longtemps. Tu le sais comme moi, la Rébellion n'est pas prête pour mon retour. Mais nous avions une conversation à finir, tous les deux avant que la Lumière ne m'éradique.

Retrouve-moi là où on protège et confie son humanité : ce soir, à cet endroit, je serai Caleb Stonewall. Ne viens pas si tu veux rencontrer l'Ombre. Tu ne verras que la simplicité que j'ai toujours été.

J'ai hâte de te retrouver...

... Très chère Lumière de l'Aube Nouvelle.

Silence dans le refuge. Je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit si lumineux : la lumière poisseuse de l'Aube des fous entrait par la fenêtre.

Cette Aube, celle de ces fous, de ces politiques, de ces corrompus, et non celle dont j'avais rêvé le sens, aux côtés du désormais maestro de la Rébellion. La Lumière était trop blanche, alors qu'on avait voulu un monde de tout, où l'Ombre aurait sa place elle aussi. Cruellement trop blanche.

(Je n'ai pas menti, nous créerons cette Ère Nouvelle d'Ombre et de Lumière.)

《Caleb.》

Je me tourne vers le seul homme à m'avoir jamais reconnu.

《Je t'ai manqué, petit Jude ?》

Le petit Jude qui resplendissait dans son rôle de Noble Résistant. Mon coeur s'emballait, habitué à la nuit éternelle dans laquelle il avait retrouvé son énergie.

《Autant que je t'ai manqué je crois.》

(Alors ça ne se compte pas, Jude.)

Il s'approche de moi, de l'aura persistante de l'Ombre qui a ressuscité. Sa main se pose sur ma joue fraîche, sur cette enveloppe neuve que le sang n'avait jamais -encore- éclaboussée, ses Yeux de Grenats transpercent les miens, violemment, mais j'aime ça.

(Ça m'avait tellement manqué.)

Nos lèvres se scellent. Je suis aux anges, petit Jude, alors que je suis une Ombre...

《Je t'aime.》murmurai-je.

Même si ça n'engage à rien de le dire, je vis dans les Ténèbres depuis l'équivalent d'un siècle, et c'est trop intense pour le garder encore. Jude Sharp, porteur de la Véritable Lumière de l'Aube Nouvelle, je te prêterai ma force une fois encore, jusqu'à ton règne... Il sourit, amoureusement, et mon siècle d'inhibition me parut terriblement loin, à présent que la Lumière de l'Humanité m'inondait de son amour.

Le Jour viendra, après cette Nuit de Lumière, où je serai l'Ombre de ta Blancheur Immaculée. Jude, tu es le plus humain des hommes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans mon aventure d'éternité.

 _Dans cette Aube Nouvelle, nous serons l'équilibre empirique ; Ombre et Lumière, levés au rang des Dieux, et..._

《Je t'aime aussi, Caleb.》

... _nous ne ferons plus qu'un._

* * *

 **...**

 **Mot de l'auteur - Parodie -**

 **...**

* * *

 **Caleb** :...

 **Jude** :...

 **Ygrec** :... quoi ?

 **Caleb** : Tu fais quoi là ?

 **Ygrec** : J'assume mon "Ananda Style" jusqu'au bout.

 **Jude** (à Caleb) : Est-ce qu'elle est en train de nous parler..?

 **Caleb** (soupirant) : Laisse-tomber, elle est pètée.

 **Ygrec** : Bailong... attaque.

 **Bailong** (très fier d'apparaître dans une fiction d'Ygrec) : Quoi !? Mais je pense pas ça du tout, retire tout de suite ce qu'il y a dans ces parenthèses ! J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à me farcir les Amour, Ombre et Beauté avec seuls deux protagonistes -et bien moins charismatiques que moi qui plus est.

 **Caleb** (soupire)

 **Jude** : Ne souffle pas trop fort Caleb, vu la taille de sa tête il risque de basculer.

 **Bailong** : Qu-quoi ?! YGREEEEC ! TES PROTÉGÉS ME MALTRAITENT !

 **Ygrec** : Oh, les gars, traitez-le avec respect ! Quoique, attendez... (feuillète un bouquin intitulé "Comment parodier pour les nuls") C'est écrit... saisir les grands traits du sujet pour les détourner.

 **Caleb** : Les grands traits d'Ananda ?

1-mettre plein de majuscules

2-ne pas oublier de placer deux ou trois phrases en italique ou en gras (voir les deux si c'est très important)

3-faire des phrases tout droit sorties de vieux bouquins d'anthologie chinoise style : _La statue de ce gouvernement se découpait à son œil empli de haine – effigie de pouvoir et d'abjecte servitude..._

 **Bailong** : Ça claque quand même...

 **Caleb** :... 4- parler avec ses personnages à la fin d'un chapitre.

 **Ygrec** (coche les cases sur une liste) : Est-ce que j'ai... réussi ? (Aux anges) Aurais-je finalement écrit une... PARODIE ? *-*

 **Caleb** (balance un chewing-gum dans son oeil) : T'as lu ta fiction espèce de débile ?! Tu trouves que c'est drôle ?! Ça te fait penser que c'est une parodie ?!

 **Jude** : Au moins elle a fait de son mieux, c'est le principal.

 **Caleb** : Tu prends sa défense après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait ?!

 **Bailong** : Ananda et moi trouvons vos aventures fort divertissantes -et Dieu sait comme c'est difficile de satisfaire mes goûts en- AÏE !

(Caleb vient de lancer le livre de Ygrec "Comment parodier pour les nuls")

 **Caleb** : Tu vas voir ! Ça fait des années qu'on est comme des esclaves dans tes fictions, t'aurait jamais dû nous faire parler ! Jude ! On la saucissonne et on la jette dans un ravin !

 **Jude** : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la pastèque qui te sert de filleul ? Il a l'air comateux.

 **Caleb** : FAIS CHIER JUDE, ON LA SAUCISSONNE ET ON LA BALANCE !

 **Ygrec** (saucissonnée) : HMMM HMMMM MMMMHMMM !

 **Bailong** : ... Ananda, ne la laisse plus jamais faire ça... - -,

* * *

Hmhm.

Celles qui connaissent le travail de Lordess Ananda Teenorag auront sans doute remarqué que cette fiction est non seulement basée sur Unlimited Perfection (on retrouve des scènes de dialogues issues de l'original), mais aussi sur l'art d'écrire d'Ananda (style lyrique, minimaliste sur la description, les lieux annoncés avant chaque scène). C'est une sorte d'hommage, je pense que l'Ombre et le Grand Ministre Sharp perdraient de leur mystère si je les écrivais comme j'écris habituellement.

 **Le Rapport n°6 est une invention de ma part, parce que j'étais frustrée par la lettre d'adieu de Caleb dans Unlimited Perfection, qui nous laissait sur une fugace perspective d'avenir, brouillon et incertaine. Magnifique dans la lignée du texte, mais trop flou pour la kdfdiste que je suis !**

Je remercie grandement Ananda d'avoir accepté que je publie cette fiction, d'autant plus que je n'ai reçu aucune bride ou censure; je me suis permis un peu d'humour sur la fin, en remerciement !

 **Pour ce qui est de la suite de mes travaux, j'aimerai votre avis ;**

 **soit je publie d'abord l'OS séquelle de Valeur Interdite tant qu'on est dans l'ambiance, soit je commence tout de suite avec la nouvelle.**

Laissez-moi votre avis dans les reviews (sachant que je me réserve un droit de véto x) !

Bisous et profitez de ce mois d'août ; la rentrée commence à se faire sentir, les maillots de bain et la crème solaire dans les supermarchés sont remplacés par des cahiers et des cartables... snif.

Ciao~ ;)


End file.
